Escaping the Past
by Ciara Wood
Summary: The past will always come back to haunt us. For Elliot and Olivia secrets will be revealed, questions will be asked and ghosts from the past will return to remind them just how much they have to lose. Sequel to Back to School. Discontinued until further notice
1. Story Details

Title: Escaping the Past

Author: Stringbean73

Beta: My current beta is daydreamerkid however the first chapter has not been beta'ed. If you would like to beta this story please let me know. I am looking to have two or three.

Summary: The past will always come back to haunt us. For Elliot and Olivia secrets will be revealed, questions will be asked and ghosts from the past will return to remind them just how much they have to lose. Sequel to Back to School.

Rating: T. There will be mentions of sex but there will be no visuals in any form and they will be kept to a minimum. The language is mild at points but nothing one would not expect to see in a PG-13 movie.

Length: If all goes according to plan between 20 000 words and 30 000 words. That is probably between 18 and 25 chapters. Each chapter should be around 1 100 words.

Time between updates: Irregular. Possibly once or twice a month.

Notes for the reader: I will be putting all my stories on hiatus from October 2011 until November 2012 to focus on school, namely matric. I may work on them behind the scenes during the holidays.

Updates: Visit my website for updates on my writing. The link is in my profile

Reviews: I will not answer reviews directly unless a specific question has been asked that will not be answered later in the story. If you would like an answer to a question please ensure that you have given a resource to do so. no longer allows me to reply to reviews within the story.

Ships: Elliot/Olivia, Maureen/OC.

Characters: Elliot, Olivia, Kathleen, Maureen, Dicky, Elizabeth, Brayden, John, Fin, Casey.

Takes place: Roughly during season 8/9.

Disclaimer for the story: _I have no claim to Law and Order: SVU. All recognisable characters, places and concepts do not belong to me. I do not make any money from the writing and sharing of this story. All ideas are based on fictional characters and plots and any similarities, unless otherwise stated are my own and are not based on any living person. All characters and places that are not recognisable are my own these include but are not limited to Brayden, Jeremy and Andrew. I take no responsibility for anyone who utilizes advice from this story. _

Language: English. Both British and American English.

Note on grammar: I am not a grammar junky unless the mistake is huge or if the poor grammar affects the understanding of the story. That does not mean I do not use it.


	2. Wedding

AN: This chapter is not edited by a beta.

On the Plane

"Olivia, why did it take you so long to come back to New York? We arrested Keagen quite a while ago," Elliot asked Olivia shortly after Brayden had fallen asleep.

"I only found out when I came to New York. I was in the library one day while the rest of the girls went off shopping and I decided to look through some newspaper archives to see what you guys had been up to and I came across it. I've been thinking about him a lot lately and what he did to me and I was thinking that I should pay him a visit."

"Oh. Cragen is stopping by to drop off your stuff from your apartment. The stuff from work is in a box in a locker. He did however ask if he could keep the picture you had of the squad," Elliot quickly changed the topic.

"Why does Cragen have my stuff?"

"Dani told me to throw them out or she would, so I decided to give them to Cragen lest she decide to actually carry through and get rid of the stuff."

"Talking about Dani, do you have any idea who my partner is going to be because as much as I love you I do not want to hang out with Dani. Not even at work," Olivia asked.

"Dani's gone. She gave her transfer request to Cragen the day after the almost wedding. In fact the way I hear it when she came to clear out her locker, John and Fin went out to celebrate."

Olivia kept quiet for a moment contemplating all that had happened since she had started working at SVU. That felt like a lifetime ago. She regretted a lot of what happened between her and Elliot because of some case or their personal feelings. Her mind drifted until eventually she was remembering the case that almost ended her life.

"I see Maureen and Jeremy got together," she commented trying to lead the conversation back to the events and people surrounding her death.

"You were right. She admitted to me that the only reason she took the course in the beginning was because of him."

"And Paul? What happened to him?"

"He didn't make it. They had a memorial for him at Hudson. Maureen told me only a few people went to show the family respect. She also told me that apparently there's a big memorial for you in the resource center, something about a picture on the wall near where you died."

"We need to get that removed," Olivia laughed at the thought of a picture of her in a room used by students that probably had only ever heard of what had happened to her.

"And your grave," Elliot added. "You know you may need to visit some of the people from the class. Hudson landed up paying for a lot of therapy sessions."

"When do you want to get married," Olivia asked surprising herself.

"What about today?" Elliot asked.

"Today? Elliot, we're on a plane I highly doubt they have a priest or a judge or even a pirate just waiting in the wings and besides even if there were one on the plane we can't expect him to just marry us," Olivia looked at Elliot checking to see if he was quiet alright.

Elliot laughed at her reaction, "No Liv, I didn't mean now. I meant when we got home. Simon is waiting at the airport for us and he is going to drive us to the church. Fr. Bradley has already agreed to marry us today on the condition that there was just a bride, a groom and a witness. Seeing as there is me, you and Simon I think we have that covered."

"Elliot, I love the thought and the planning it must have taken especially while trying to keep it quiet from me but I have dreamt about my wedding day since I was like ten and in not one of those dreams was I getting married in jeans and a t-shirt, in fact I wasn't getting married wearing any kind of pants."

"Olivia, stop making excuses I love you and I hope you love me. Besides it shouldn't be about the wedding it should be about the marriage and the relationship. I don't care what you look like you could be wearing clothes you picked out from the garbage and I wouldn't care. Last time I checked I wasn't marrying your clothes, I was marrying you. I want us to be a family Olivia. You, me and our son and if God grants any other children we may have. I want to be able to look at you and not feel as if I'm committing a sin because you'll be my wife. I love you and I know my children adore you so you don't have to worry about that and before you say anything I do not care what Cragen or 1pp or Dani or anyone says when they find out. I want you more then I want any job and I don't need anyone's approval to marry you; to make you my wife," Elliot looked up after making the speech he had hoped would convince Olivia to say yes.

Olivia gaped at him at a loss for words. She had no idea how to respond to what he had just said.

"Besides Liv, I got Simon to get you a dress, he has it waiting for you," Elliot added as a last resort fearing he had said something wrong or gone too far.

"I love you too Elliot and I can't wait to marry you."

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

When Elliot and Olivia arrived at the airport Simon was indeed waiting for them. They got their stuff together as quickly as possible and hurried out the front doors and into their car before most of the passengers had even greeted their family.

Twenty minutes later and Olivia and Elliot were standing in front of the pries waiting to be married and then they were. The moment Olivia had seen her dress she had fallen in love. It was perfect for her and who she was. The ceremony was short with no hassles and no objections unless Brayden's squeal was counted as an objection to his parents' marriage.

The drive to Elliot's apartment was spent with the two of them in each other's arms and many an objection from Simon who had to endure the torture they were putting him through.

That night was perfect in every way for both Elliot and Olivia and as they drifted off to sleep each thought about the future and what it held for them.

**Please Review**


End file.
